The Sorcerer King
by horrorinabasket
Summary: Merlin never had any doubt that Arthur was going to return. He just hadn't expected him to be reborn inside the body of a young wizard boy named Harry Potter. Who, despite all appearances to the contrary, wasn't really interested in becoming a king. A war is starting, and Albion has the chances of returning. Only, Merlin isn't sure of their roles this time around. SLASH.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Merlin series. All rights belong to their select owners. Thank you.

_**Servant King**_

Hogwarts was as beautiful as it had been over a thousand years ago. Still the being of magic created by four of the most powerful, if arrogant, wizard and witches known during the era. The bridge was long and sturdy, leading to huge oak doors that held a forbidding presence. A breeze blew his new, thick dark hair and caused the leaves of the many forest trees to rustle. The sun hadn't fully risen, casting a bluish purple haze over the earth. Before this month Merlin would had never even considered returning. Being apart of the magical world was something Merlin had given us centuries ago. Or, so he had thought. Only the end of June had changed something. Revealing something so awfully horrific, Merlin was left in a stupefied shock because it had foolishly taken him fourteen years to notice this occurrence.

Arthur Pendragon had been reborn. Not risen, but reborn in a completely new body. That wasn't as surprising as it could have been. Merlin had been suspecting such a course for quite some time. Except, Merlin had certain anticipations of who Arthur would be reborn as. A muggle, obviously, a being of non-magic. Most likely a high politician, possibly even born into the Royal family again. It was what seemed most logical. Only, Merlin had been proven wrong. Since Arthur was not born as anything such. Instead, Arthur had been reborn as a young wizard. A boy Merlin now knew to be named Harry Potter.

A name that Merlin recognized in the back of his mind. While Merlin had not been actively apart of the magical world since a few centuries after the death of Arthur, he had not been so foolish as to abandon it entirely. The last two wars had shocked him, but not enough to make him act. It was actually rather natural that warlocks had begun to twist the past hatred used against them and use the same judgement on non-magical beings. The first war, under the acts of Gellert Grindelwald, did not last long inside Britain. It was only when Voldemort took his place several years later that Merlin became worried.

Thankfully, Voldemort found himself triumphed by a small family. At least, that was what Merlin had assumed at the time. Other than a distant concern, he hadn't been terribly interested. That was his first mistake. Just over twelve years had passed without another occurrence. All of that changed the twenty-fourth of June when for the first time in thousands of years, Merlin heard an outcry from the Old Religion. Long ago, Merlin would not have recognized what that had meant. Now he did; the balance between life and death had been broken. It left Merlin with an uncomfortable twist in his stomach, a burn in his head urging him to do something.

Using magic as his guide, Merlin had sought out the presence of Voldemort. Finding him residing in northern England, in a small village Merlin later found out to be Little Hangleton, was certainly a surprise. The Dark Lord was definitely alive, again, with a strong magical presence. Although, his soul had been dim. Not because he was dying or weakened, as he still felt extremely powerful. His soul was just dim without explanation. There were many other presences around him, as well. Merlin forced himself to stretch out, straining himself to the point of pain because he had become unaccustomed to doing this. That was when he felt the sharp, glowing presence of Arthur.

During that moment Merlin lost control of his powers, causing them to rebound. He had fallen off the kitchen chair he had been sitting in, hitting the ground hard. Hurriedly, without bothering to stand again, Merlin once again stretched out his magic; sensing. This time it wasn't about Voldemort, who Merlin had stopped caring about once he found _his _presence. Only, Arthur hadn't been there. In a panic, Merlin began searching desperately for that soul. Surely he hadn't been mistaken, Merlin knew that presence more intimately than he knew his own. Thankfully, it was found again. The wards around Hogwarts were strong, but Merlin was stronger and forcefully pushed past them to find Arthur.

He did. The presence of the King shined, shadowing the souls around him. It was obvious then that Arthur had been reborn a sorcerer, but feeling the presence of magic inside Arthur had amazed him. Who is he? Merlin had asked, feeling the air chill around his as the Old Religion whispered back three simple words. _Harry James Potter. _Over the next few weeks Merlin had discovered more about Harry Potter than was strictly appropriate, if it wasn't for the circumstances. It was rather difficult, but Merlin was good at scouring information that weren't invited to know.

The beginning of Harry's life was easy to discover. Defeating the Dark Lord as an infant had earned him instant fame. Most were confused at how Harry had done it, and nobody seemed to have the answers. Merlin was amongst the confused. He had no recollection of the Old Religion crying out in confusion, as it had done when Voldemort changed the balance of the earth. Which meant that Harry was meant to live, for reasons unknown to Merlin at this time. After that the boy seemed to disappear, at least until he went to Hogwarts. After that, small tidbits of information began to appear. The boys sorting was in a newspaper stating that he was a Gryffindor. He had lived with his muggle relatives before returning to the magical world, was also written.

After that there was seemingly nothing. At least, not until the most recent newspapers. The Twiwizard Tournament sounded like many of the competitions and quests that Arthur took part in. Much of what was written about Harry during this time was downright revolting. The invasion of privacy, and almost mockery of the words was something even Arthur would have frowned at. Looking at the black and white pictures inside the newspaper made Merlin smile, however. For the first time in what felt like centuries. Arthur, now Harry, was scowling at the camera. Constantly shifting inside the frame like he was prepared to walk out at any given moment.

Harry had won, which Merlin wasn't very surprised at. What horrified him was what happened at the end of the Tournament. The death of another champion, a boy named Cedric Diggory. Likely done by Voldemort, and witnessed by Harry. Although there had been no report on the return of the Dark Lord. Instead the majority of the blame was put onto a crazed Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord. Who had disguised himself as the retired auror Alastor Moody and was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the entire year. Rather foolishly there was no mention of the rebirth of Voldemort. Still, Merlin couldn't help but feel relieved that Harry didn't have his name written alongside with Diggory. He had managed to escape the Dark Lord again, this Merlin was acutely aware of. He still didn't know how or why, but he would certainly find those answers.

Now there was a question of what needed to be done. Harry was alive, but Merlin certainly wasn't going to leave it up to the gods to decide for how much longer. Hogwarts was clearly having some difficulties protecting the king. Not that Merlin was blaming anyone, but he couldn't help but feel the shadows of annoyance. Harry needed protection and guidance, just as Arthur had. He was the future king, ruler of Albion. The reason, Merlin thought with hope, that Camelot was on the verge of returning.

That was when Merlin first came up with his plan. Hogwarts, it seemed, would need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The disguised Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., had been arrested, and Merlin doubted the true Moody would feel incredibly inclined to take his place. Merlin bought an owl, and sent a letter to the school offering his application, as was the custom in this world. Now, Merlin simply had to come up with an identity. It certainly wouldn't be well to admit to being Merlin. Who the magical community had come to admire and respect well beyond what he deserved. Feeling nostalgic, Merlin decided to keep his name as Merlin Emrys, despite the trouble it may cause. The Emrys part, at least, still seemed to be a secret. Even among the modern magical community.

Disguising himself was what Merlin did first, before he ventured out into the world. Not particularly liking the idea of moving around as an elderly man, Merlin decided to once again become his younger self. Staring at himself in the mirror was odd, almost heart shattering in a way. He was the same age as he was when he first met Arthur. A naive, twenty-one year old with pale skin, thick black hair, dark blue eyes and floppy ears. Wondering distantly what Arthur now looked like, Merlin removed all the mirrors in his house, with the exception of the one in the washroom. He did decrease it in size, however.

Next was some proof of his existence. Merlin decided to forge documents of his mother being Italian and his father being Welsh. Which was what caused him to go to Classicus Magicus Academy. One of the oldest magical schools in Europe, which was hidden in Rome. Which, Merlin decided, he should actually visit to have some pretence of having gone there. Spending a week in Rome was both relaxing and terrifying, as Merlin spent equal time admiring the city and fearing for Arthur. Feeling rather sentimental, however, Merlin decided to procure a wand from his homeland. Ollivander's had been a strange trip, but one which Merlin wouldn't mind repeating. A wand was unnecessary for him, but Merlin knew that it was common in modern times. He also found that his eyes did not flare gold when he used a wand, which was relieving as it meant he would not have to use a constant glamour.

After several days, and having everything settled, Merlin received a letter in return from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was an invitation for a meeting at Hogwarts on the twenty-second of July. Merlin wrote a letter of acceptance, and spent the next three days in a haze of anxiety. The idea of actually being Arthur's proper teacher was a strange feeling. The king was a young boy, turning fifteen this year, the youngest Merlin would ever see him. Arthur had been a rowdy eighteen year old when they had first met. It would be interesting to see the differences between them.

This was how Merlin found himself passing the large, oak doors into Hogwarts castle. It was beautiful, and coated in magic. Of course, it would not be standing in existence without the use of magic. There were many torches high up against the wall, producing a low flame that dimly lit the hall. Merlin stood, looking up towards the marble staircase but unsure if that was the correct direction. Thankfully, he could distantly hear dull, careful footfalls signalling the appearance of someone coming from that general direction. Headmaster Dumbledore appeared at the top of the marble staircase, beaming down at Merlin with cheer he was unaccustomed to. The elderly man was tall, with a long white beard and even longer white hair flowing down his back. His light blue robes were decorated with twinkling moons and moving stars, along with a colourful array of planets. His light blue eyed peered down at Merlin behind half-moon spectacles.

"You must be Merlin Emrys," Dumbledore said, gliding forward with a surprising amount of agility. Merlin couldn't move half as gracefully in his own elderly form. He was admittedly impressed, as he could feel the magical aura dancing around the other man.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," he said, offering a shallow, but respectful bow at the man. "Pleasure to meet you."

Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile, and surprisingly enough bowed his head in return. "The pleasure is all mine. It is not often that students from Classicus Magicus venture out towards other schools," Dumbledore said, voice bright. He gestured for Merlin to follow him up the steps, and Merlin did so. He glanced around at the moving paintings and staircases as he did so, comforted and energized by the magic all around him.

"My father was originally from Britain, but moved to Rome before entering Hogwarts," he said, voice distant. "This is really my only chance to see what it's like. You have a very beautiful school, Headmaster," Merlin said truthfully. He remembered saying something along the similar lines to Rowena when she first brought him to the castle, at least a century before Merlin faded himself from existence.

Dumbledore chuckled, but shook his head. "Hogwarts is extremely beautiful," he agreed, "but I would not be so arrogant as to call it mine. Hogwarts belongs to anyone who wishes to call it home," he said. Merlin blinked, and smiled. He wasn't sure if the statement was in general, or directed towards him. Either way, it was a kind thing to say. As of now, Dumbledore seemed like an acceptable Headmaster. Even knowing that, Merlin would not feel comfortable in not getting the job and abandoning Arthur here. Merlin would simply come up with another plan, no matter how complicated it would be.

Dumbledore brought him to a large, golden Gargoyle, that stared down at them with seemingly lifeless eyes that were far too aware for a mere statue.

"Chocolate Cheddar," Dumbledore said, and Merlin bit back a laugh. Of course this eccentric elderly man would have such a strange password. The Gargoyle moved towards the side, revealing a moving circular staircase that both men stepped onto it. It brought them up to large, oak doors which opened upon the presence of Dumbledore. They closed with ease behind the two men, as Dumbledore gestured for Merlin to take a seat as he himself sat behind a large, wooden desk. Merlin did so, but gave a subtle glance around as he moved.

The office was large and circular, but had an almost cluttered feeling. The walls had bookcases to the ceiling, filled with thousands of the books. Straight across from the entrance door was an array of portraits, all of inhabitants appeared to be sleeping. There was another directly behind Dumbledore's desk, slightly larger than the rest. The date on the golden plating appeared to be more recent, as well. Around Merlin were a variety of tables each differing in size, with different series' of strange instruments on each. Some of which Merlin recognized, most he did not. Dumbledore had for himself an organized desk of parchments and quills, along with a golden perch where a Phoenix of all animals rested. The bird looked at Merlin with keen eyes, but Merlin avoided its stare. Like dragons, and like Merlin, they lived far too long a life. Which brought both good feelings and bad. Merlin returned his eyes to Dumbledore, who was watching him with avid curiosity.

"You are younger than I expected," Dumbledore started off slowly. "With exceptional credentials," he said. Merlin nodded. Merlin might have given himself a little leeway with his O. and N.E.W.T level examinations, but he wanted to give himself the best opportunity possible. Besides, Merlin doubted that it was much of a lie. He wasn't humble enough to not admit to being an extremely capable wizard.

"I will admit to having made several errors in the past with my choices of Defence professors," Dumbledore said with an ease that surprised Merlin. "It is rather upsetting, as I want to give my students only the most capable and trustworthy teachers for their Hogwarts experience," he eyed Merlin as he said this. A sweeping look, almost as if he was staring straight into Merlin's soul and judging it.

"I would do my very best," Merlin said. Which was true. While he was mostly here for Harry, that did not mean he would give the other students superficial lessons. Not only would that be dishonourable, but it would not earn him any favours, either.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you would. I just have two quick questions. Are you capable of producing a Patronus Charm?" Dumbledore asked. Merlin nodded. He had read about the advanced spell, and while never attempting it for himself, was sure of his capabilities.

"May I see?" Dumbledore asked. Merlin nodded and flicked his wrist, so his wand would appear from inside his inner robe pocket.

A happy memory was required, Merlin had read. Arthur had returned in the form of Harry Potter, who Merlin would meet in only a months short time. That was all the happiness that he needed. "Expecto Patronum," Merlin said clearly, with a flick of his wand. A beautiful silver dragon burst forward, soaring into the air with its wings stretched wide. Merlin watched it fly, amazed for several moments before carefully dispensing it with another wave of his wand. Some parts of him were sorry to see it go.

He turned to glance at Dumbledore, who was giving him an ever wider smile than before. "Fully corporal, as well. Absolutely marvellous," he said. "Thank you, dear Merlin. Quite the name you have, is it not?" Dumbledore asked, changing the flow of the conversation.

Merlin shrugged. He didn't care much for changing it. Surely some warlocks had tried naming their children Merlin even long after he seemingly passed. After all, there were still other children with the name Harry. Perhaps, it would seem rather conceited on his imaginary parents, but Albus was quite close to Albion itself.

"Maybe," Merlin said. "I rather like it."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am sure you do. You are certainly living up to the name, if I may say. Now, my next question might come across as unorthodox and it is not something I would ask under regular circumstances. Have you been reading the newspaper lately, Merlin?" Dumbledore asked.

Merlin hesitated, but he now understood where this line of questioning was going. In desire to make up for lost time, Merlin had been reading the daily newspaper every morning. Noticing every insult and jab directed towards Dumbledore, and by extension Harry. Some were even only directed towards Harry. Most of those papers ended up being burned after Merlin was finished reading them. He understood, politically, what they were trying to do. It did not stop him from thinking it one of the most disgusting and awful ideas. If anything, it was more of a slight towards the current Minister.

"If you are referring to the current slander about you," Merlin said, "then I have been reading the paper," he kept his voice level.

Dumbledore nodded, and Merlin noticed that he was no longer smiling. It did not make him seem older. Instead he seemed hardened, less approachable. Merlin did not allow himself to be cowed. "If I may ask for your opinion on this subject matter?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Merlin with focused eyes.

Merlin laughed. "Right, because I would definitely tell my employer I think he's a liar and losing his mind in his old age," he said. Dumbledore looked amused, but still paused as if he was waiting for Merlin to answer. "I do not agree with your ministry. I believe you, and by extension Harry Potter," Merlin said. He thought it would be prudent not to mention that he had actually felt Voldemort rise. Even if he hadn't, Merlin would always put his faith onto Arthur. Although, even without that Merlin wouldn't feel incredibly inclined towards the modern Ministry. They were not the sort of people meant to be ruling Camelot.

Dumbledore smiled again. "If that is true, I am pleased to welcome you to the Hogwarts staff, Professor Emrys," Dumbledore said, and held out his hand. Disbelieving, Merlin reached out to shake the offered appendage automatically. For some time he had been coming up with other plans in the case he did not become a professor. Now that he had actually gotten the job all of those plans seemed foolish and distant. Merlin hadn't really expected for this to be so easy. Nothing ever really was, especially when it concerned Arthur.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Merlin said, standing up and feeling rather shaky. "I'll do my best." Dumbledore got up with him, walking around the desk; his robes flowing around him like they had life of their own.

"That is all anyone can really do, is it not?" Dumbledore asked. "Hogwarts has had a rather difficult time finding Defence teachers lately, I was overjoyed for your application. Before you go, I have one last question for you. Nothing to do with your job, of course. You are not even obligated to answer. It is quite personal," he said.

Merlin looked at him in puzzlement, but gestured for Dumbledore to continue. "Alright," he said. "I'm listening."

That was how Merlin learned about the Order of the Phoenix. A part of him wasn't even surprised at such a thing existing. Although, he was shocked that an invitation had been given to him after such a short time. It sounded so similar to the Knights of Camelot. It was also apart of protecting Harry. Merlin found himself accepting almost immediately. Dumbledore had written out an address on a scrap piece of parchment for him, that burst into flames shortly after Merlin had read it. He was invited to the next meeting, which took place four days from then.

Until then, Merlin wasn't fully sure what the Order was meant to be. A resistance against Voldemort, a fight for Harry, but that was all he really knew. Apparently there weren't a lot of members at the moment, but they were recruiting. Preparing for the moment Voldemort made his move. At first Merlin had wondered about Voldemort, and his similarities to Morgana. There was nothing there, however. In his motives or his soul. He was as intelligent and as motivated as Morgana, but that was where it ended. Voldemort was more cruel, more mad than even Morgana had been in her last year of life. Not even she would have allied with him. Merlin was positive about that.

That, he knew, would make it easier to fight. Even though Morgana had been apart of Arthur's death, and Merlin responsible for hers, he did not want another war with her. Nor would Arthur, he thought. It was better that it was someone else entirely. Which was why Merlin was not discomforted when he went to Grimmauld Place on Tuesday night at exactly six o'clock for the meeting. Slightly nervous, yes, but not overly so. If a battle took place, Merlin knew he could count on his ability to be useful in any sort of duel. Especially if his king was involved. Harry definitely was going to be. Whether from his own efforts, or an outside influence. Everything always did seem to revolve around Arthur.

Merlin knocked on the entrance door, and was let in by a small creature Merlin recognized to be a house elf. The creature disappeared shortly, muttering lowly to itself after letting Merlin in. The door closed with a certain finality behind him, bathing him in darkness. Merlin entered the dreary house, which was only just a little outside London. Close to where he lived, so the walk wasn't far. Not that he would have protested. While Merlin had appreciated modern day creations such as trains when in his form of an elderly man, his younger self preferred the walking. It was something familiar, that reminded him of home. The house was dark, with moth eaten curtains covering certain parts of the wall. He could see a light below the door just ahead, along with a low buzzing. Heading in that direction, Merlin carefully controlled his breathing so he would appear somewhat normal.

Pushing the door open, Merlin entered a large, kitchen like setting. There was no cutlery on the table, however, but more chairs than was strictly usual. Even around the slightly larger than average table. All eyes turned to Merlin as he entered, voices hushing. Merlin recognized none of these people, although he hadn't expected to. They all had similar auras, however. Which was good for this sort of situation. Merlin walked further into the room, and all eyes followed his path.

"Hello," Merlin said slowly, deciding to speak. "I'm Merlin Emrys," he said, just going for it. Merlin had always been a rather awkward person, but never shy. Quickly taking an abandoned seat between a rather tall man with dark, greasy hair and another tall, dark-skinned man wearing dark blue robes.

"Merlin Emrys?" a young woman with pink hair said, looking amused. "That name is better than even mine." For some reason Merlin didn't think she meant that in a complimentary way. In fact, he was positive that when he asked for her name it was going to be something rather ridiculous.

"Thanks," Merlin heard himself say, deciding to not even ask. This was probably something Merlin would be hearing often, so he decided he may as well get used to it. At least the majority of the students would only know his last name. Depends on how many bothered to find out his first. Hopefully, not a lot.

"Ah," another older looking woman said from farther down the table. She was small, and plump with short curly ginger hair and warm brown eyes. "Professor Dumbledore did mention you. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, correct?" she said, looking rather taken aback. Likely taking in his young appearance. Merlin knew he looked younger than even his twenty one years. Probably because of the ears. Maybe it would have been better to make himself several years older. Too late to make any changes now, however, as that would seem far too strange.

"That's right," Merlin said, nodding. There were a few other startled looks around the table, and he received some strange looks but most seemed to have relaxed now at the confirmation of his identity.

"Minerva McGonagall," a middle-aged woman, sitting several seats away, introduced herself as. She seemed to be of average height and was wearing emerald green robes with her greying hair pulled into a tight bun atop of her head. "I am the Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts," she said. There was a pleasant undercurrent to her stern tone when she spoke. Merlin nodded at her politely.

"Severus Snape," said the man beside him. He gave Merlin a rather unpleasant tight lipped frown, which Merlin chose to ignore on principle. "Potions Master." To Merlin it did not seem like Severus would gain much joy from working with him. Merlin didn't really care. While the majority of these people seemed pleasant, they were unnecessary for his long term goal which was to look after the future king. Camelot was going to return, in these peoples lifetimes if they were lucky, and Merlin had a duty to oversee it.

"Who you should ignore," a low, raspy voice said, near where the pink-haired woman sat. Merlin turned to see who had spoken and blinked in surprise. Merlin had been mistaken earlier, he did recognize this man. The notorious Sirius Black who had escaped from Azkaban after killing his close friend, along with thirteen other people shortly after Voldemort fell, proving himself to be a spy for the Dark Lord. He looked better than he did in the old papers. His face was a little fuller, and his hair not as oily and ragged looking. The robes he wore fit him better as well, giving him a less thin appearance. While his eyes did not look as mad, they held a chilling haunted look that made Merlin twist uncomfortably. Sirius sent a sneering look towards Severus, only to get a hateful glare in response.

He did not immediately leap away from the table. Instead, he stared at Sirius with a curious blankness. "I'm assuming you aren't a deranged serial killer, then," Merlin said. There was a long silence before Sirius let out a barking laugh, looking genuinely amused with what Merlin said. The man beside him, both shorter and thinner with greying blond hair and amber coloured eyes also looked distinctly amused, with his twitching pale lips. He had a familiar aura, but when Merlin lightly touched his soul he had no recollection of it.

"No, he isn't," the blond man answered, over top his friends laughter. "Sirius was in fact framed by the assumed victim, Peter Pettigrew. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin. I hope you do well at Hogwarts," he said. Merlin recognized the name, even if the face was unfamiliar. Remus Lupin would be the Hogwarts Defence Professor from Harry's third year. There had been quite a scandal in the paper when it was revealed by the Board of Governors that the man was a werewolf. That was why he had a familiar aura, Merlin realized. In a way, Remus was like Freya, Merlin thought with a twinge of regret.

That was what caused Merlin to smile a little brighter at Remus, even if he thought it would be rather improper to mention his condition at such a time. Even if it was in a considerate way. Now that Merlin had been introduced, and the surprise wore off, the others went back to their former conversations. Merlin stayed mostly silent, listening in. Most people seemed to be talking about work, including their actual work and mission from the Order. Rarely did people mention their families or friends. Merlin supposed that was well because it meant he didn't have much to fabricate.

Everyone fell silent once again as Dumbledore entered. He looked much the same as when Merlin saw him last, and moved with simplicity to take his place at the head of the table. Dumbledore did not give off a sense of superiority, even though it was obvious he was the most important person in the room. It helped put Merlin at ease, and reminded him of the Knights of the Round Table. Even though the table he was sitting at now was rectangular, it had a similar metaphorical concept. Arthur had just always been a little more literal than others.

"Thank you all for coming today," Dumbledore began, his voice grave. There was an innate leadership quality to Dumbledore. One Merlin would not expect from someone who was a school teacher and a Headmaster. Dumbledore explained the history of the Order, as well as what they were doing now to fight against Voldemort. Much, Merlin assumed to be for his benefit. Then Dumbledore began explaining two of their strongest missions at this point, which did not include informing people of Voldemort's return and working to counteract any of his more subtle plans.

"First, is guarding the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. We have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort is searching for something within one of the rooms, so we must do are utmost to guard it. Kingsley, if you would be so kind to as guard this week. While Nymphadora will take over next week," Dumbledore said.

The tall-dark skinned man who must be Kingsley, nodded in agreement from beside Merlin. As did the pink-haired woman, now identified as Nymphadora, from across the table. Merlin understood what she meant by the name Nymphadora, knowing that it was rather unusual for the modern era. Still, compared to some of the names Merlin had heard over the centuries Nymphadora was actually rather beautiful. Noticing the slight look of disgust on her face, likely from the use of her name told Merlin it would be best not to say anything.

"Next is the protection of Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, and Merlin stilled. "We cannot risk the chance of Voldemort trying to harm him, as he has already attempted several times. "Alastor, Emmeline will you two be able to take over for the upcoming week?" he asked. An elderly, scarred man who Merlin was surprised to see after what happened last year nodded in sharp agreement. As did a tall woman with thick, dark hair pulled into a high pony-tail.

Dumbledore then cast a glance towards Merlin, much to his surprise. "Merlin, I understand you might be busy having just travelled, but would you be able to guard Harry during the daytime for the following week?" he asked. "Mundungus would take over during the night," a discoloured, grimy sort of man nodded at Merlin from the far corner of the table.

With his throat feeling dry, Merlin nodded. Swallowing, he said, "Of course," glad his voice came out normal. Dumbledore nodded, and began to speak to the room at large again. Merlin tried to not be too struck at the idea of seeing Harry earlier than he expected. From what he had heard, all guards would be under an Invisibility Cloak so Harry would be unable to see him, and Merlin was not allowed to speak to him. Still, for an entire week Merlin would be able to watch Arthur and keep him from harm. Not that anything was likely to happen, but it made him relax all the same. Arthur was being kept safe, even when Merlin had been foolishly unaware of his return.

They discussed several other topics, but in the opinion of Merlin they had already spoken about the most important one. As the meeting came to a close, Dumbledore was the first to leave. Followed by the two other Professors; Minerva and Severus at either side of him. Feeling it would be rude, and likely imposing to join them, Merlin stayed seated. He decided to wait until most people had gone, as the hallway was rather narrow, before making a departure himself.

"Are you staying for dinner, Professor?" the plump, ginger haired woman asked. Merlin made a noise of surprise, and quickly shook his head.

"Oh, no," he said, "I was just waiting. Sorry, do you need me out of your way?" he asked, moving to stand. She waved him back down, smiling kindly.

"No, no. You should stay, Professor. You look like you could use a good meal," her words were kind, without any mockery or scorn they could of had. "If it's alright with you, Sirius?" she asked, glancing in his direction.

Sirius shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Fine with me, if you haven't got anywhere better to be," Sirius said. Considering she had looked towards him for approval, Merlin assumed that this house must belong to him. A rather dreary place to live, but Merlin wasn't one to judge. His home wasn't anything spectacular, either. It certainly had far less furniture.

She turned towards him, smiling and waiting for his answer. "Alright," Merlin said, not really having anywhere else to be. He didn't cook or eat much either. Most of his food was bland, and rarely did he feel the urge to eat it for pleasure."Professor isn't necessary, either. You can call me Merlin," he added, a little unused to the formality. Especially when it was directed towards him.

"I'm Molly Weasley," she said in response cheerfully, bustling around the kitchen. "That's my husband, Arthur," she said, gesturing towards a tall, balding ginger man with blue eyes who was collecting glowing silver cutlery for the table. "As well as my eldest son, Bill," she added, pointing towards another ginger haired man. His hair was longer, and tied back in a low pony-tail. His fang earring glinted from his left ear as he directed a sharp grin towards Merlin.

Merlin nodded to both of them respectively. "I'm Tonks," the pink haired woman piped in. She gave Merlin a delightful smile. "If you call me Nymphadora, I'll turn you into a kitten and sell you to a particularly deranged child," she said. Merlin heard himself laughing, surprised by her words.

"Is that threat really necessary," Remus said, looking far too amused for the words he spoke. Tonks winked at him, one slow motion that caused Remus to flush slightly and glance away from her. Merlin watched them in amusement, before looking up at the doorway as several teenage children entered. First were a pair of twins, who were trying to look far too innocent than was strictly natural. They greatly resembled Bill, and were likely his brothers from the way they immediately went to sit beside him.

As did the next boy who entered. Except he seemed to be taller than even his obviously more mature looking brothers, and had bright blue eyes. The girl beside him was shorter, with bushy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl who followed was once again ginger. She had brown eyes like her mother and appeared to be the youngest. She moved to sit on the other side of Bill, while the other girl sat directly beside her. The final boy sat next to her, and they were murmuring quietly to each other. The brown haired girl held a letter clenched in her left hand, and seemed to be pointing out sentences to the boy.

One of the twins was the first to notice him, pointing him out to the identical boy beside him. They looked at him carefully for several moments. As if they were trying to place him, but weren't quite able to. Finally, one of them spoke. "So you're a new recruit, then?" he asked.

Merlin nodded. The boy smiled. "George Weasley," he said, proving what Merlin already thought. "This is my twin," he continued.

"Fred Weasley," Fred chorused at the exact moment George finished speaking. They had caught the attention of the other three children, who were now staring at Merlin with avid interest.

"That is Professor Emrys," Molly said, looking at them sternly from the stove. "You're new Defence Professor. Be polite," she warned, her voice sharp. Fred and George gave her betrayed looks, and turned to smile guilelessly at Merlin. Who was not in the least fooled, and gave them a heavy look in return.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said, giving him an almost shy smile. "I'm in my fourth year," she said.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself. She had an eager look on her face. "This is Ron Weasley, we're both in fifth year," she gestured towards the boy sitting beside her. He gave Merlin an awkward, but mostly uninterested smile. "Can you tell us about the curriculum you have planned, Professor Emrys?" she asked him, leaning forward.

Merlin stared at her blankly. "I don't," he said. "I was just hired three days ago." There was a long pause, before Ron started snorting with laughter. Sirius looked like he was only just restraining himself. Fred and George grinned at each other, which honestly made Merlin a little worried.

Hermione looked both disappointed and annoyed. Merlin wasn't really sure what she wanted him to tell her. "I'll tell you when I've got it all figured out," Merlin said. She didn't say anything in response, giving him a rather unimpressed look. "Is that alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, almost grudgingly. "Yes, Professor," she said. Merlin found himself rather amused. Hermione was likely a bright, talented girl, if a little eager. Not that there was anything wrong with being eager, especially when it came to subjects like magic. Merlin could only hope that he lived up her expectations as a teacher.

Dinner was delicious, as Merlin had expected. Some of the best food he had, had in centuries. It reminded Merlin of why people ate for pleasure, and not simply because it was necessary for not dying. Merlin left Grimmauld Place feeling more lighthearted and relaxed than he had in an incredibly long time. The children seemed like good, young warlocks. Merlin wouldn't mind teaching them along with Harry. Those apart of the Order were strong willed, and Merlin would be proud to call them his comrades in the upcoming war.

They wouldn't be meeting for another two weeks, so reports could be given in about the guarding. Writing a documentation on Arthur sounded rather strange to Merlin, almost like spying. It made him rather uncomfortable, but he knew it needed to done. Merlin would simply gloss over more of the personal details that he was sure Harry would not want to be reported on. So he could give the teenager some semblance of privacy. There was a reason, after all, that they did not engage the boy in conversation.

The rest of the week was spent in relative silence. As he had promised Hermione, Merlin did spend a great amount of time carefully working out each years curriculum for the upcoming school year. He already sent in a list of books he recommended for Defence. Sunday night was anxiety filled, and Merlin could barely get any sleep. When Emmeline appeared to transfer the Invisibility Cloak to him, Merlin was slightly shaking. The toast stirred in his stomach, the only thing he had been capable of eating. Merlin apparated into the house of Arabella Figg, as he was instructed to. The woman was likely still asleep as the sun had only just begun to rise, and Merlin hoped he hadn't woken her. Covering himself with the Invisibility Cloak, Merlin ducked out the front door and walked across the road to number four. He was surprised at just how clear it was to see through the cloak, without even a gleam of fabric discolouring anything. Even though he could feel the weight of the material pushing down on his shoulders.

Watching the house increased his anxiety filled mood, and Merlin had to force himself not to fidget under the Invisibility Cloak. That would be an embarrassing way of revealing himself. Nothing happened until several hours later. Looking up eagerly, hoping for a glance of Arthur, but Merlin was sadly disappointed. A gruff man was walking out of the house, a briefcase in hand. This must be Harry's uncle. Merlin didn't get a good look at the heavy man, but he didn't hold much of a resemblance to Arthur or Uther.

Nothing happened for quite some time, but Merlin couldn't sit down. He was pacing up and down the sidewalk, just outside the house. Waiting for a mere glimpse of Harry. He didn't get his wish until several hours later, when the front door once again opened. This time the soul that stepped out could only belong to Arthur. The boy, however, looked nothing like his former self.

Whereas Arthur had been tall and broad, Harry was on the short side and rather slim for his age. Instead of the blue eyes Merlin remembered, dark green eyes gleamed at him from beneath a dark fringe, and his messy black hair looked somehow windswept. Arthur had a similar style, with his bright halo of blond hair. They had similar facial features, however. With the full, dark lips and high cheekbones. The noses were also the same, long and straight with a slight upturn at the end. Even in strange clothing that was odd even for muggles, Harry moved like a king.

To his surprise, Harry moved towards the flowerbed. Gardening was not something he expected to see Arthur doing, but there he was. Picking up the watering pot that was on the decorative stones, Harry watered the plants, patted them down, and even checked on the series of vegetables. He stood up with his dirty hands, before moving to go around back. Tempted to follow him, but restraining himself, Merlin stayed where he was. Only hoping that Harry would return soon.

He didn't. Merlin could only catch mere glimpses of him from his bedroom window. As dusk started to fall, Vernon returned home. Merlin was sitting on the curb, his feet hidden beneath the cloak. In a few short hours Mundungus would appear to take over the night post. Even though Merlin had barely seen Harry, he still didn't want to give this time up. As the door opened, Merlin looked up hopefully but it wasn't Harry. Instead the boy that appeared was more muscular, with blond hair and blue eyes. Harry's cousin Dudley then, who walked past Merlin without a glance at him.

To Merlin's glee, Harry appeared only half an hour later. Instead of following in the direction of his cousin, or going anywhere, Harry sat down beneath the window, hidden by the flowerbed. Merlin moved a little to the side, so he could see what Harry was doing. Maybe he was reading, although it was a strange place to be doing so. However, when he could see Harry again, Merlin was surprised to see that he was doing absolutely nothing. In fact, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. Merlin watched in confusion for what was seemed to be a little more than half an hour.

Then, as if on cue, Harry pushed himself up and seemed to be beginning to stand. He knocked his head against the windowsill as he raised himself however, and muttered to himself under his breath. Too quiet for Merlin to hear correctly, not even to hear the texture of his voice. What happened next almost made Merlin jump forward. Harry's uncle appeared at the windowsill, and his large hands wrapped around Harry's much smaller, and fragile throat. Merlin almost screamed and moved forward to protect Harry, but it proved unnecessary. A small bolt of energy seemed to transfer from Harry over to his uncle, causing Vernon to leap backwards as if he had been shocked.

Harry took several large steps away from the windowsill, unaware of how close Merlin was to him. They had a harsh, angry confrontation before Harry stormed away, after several biting comebacks to both his aunt and uncle. Merlin followed after him quickly, worried after such an incident. While Merlin had seen Uther furious, shaking with rage at Arthur and Morgana, never had he seen him attack either so brutally. Wondering at what else may be happening to Harry behind closed doors, he followed the boy to an empty park.

Harry was biting at his lip, looking angry and spiteful. It was an expression Merlin was used to from Arthur. He wanted to take off the cloak and speak to him, but was unable to. It went against the rules. Harry swung on a swing set for several moments, watching Dudley and a group of his friends walk by with a blank expression. After the group got a short distance away, Harry jumped off the swing and started to follow them. Merlin kept a close distance behind, glancing up at the darkening sky. He would have to leave soon. Merlin wasn't sure how he would feel abandoning Harry after such an incident.

Dudley's friends went off in separate directions, leaving the boy alone. Harry darted up to stand beside him. To his shock, Merlin could see a mocking smile on his face, one he was well acquainted with. When Harry spoke to his cousin, it was without kindness. Instead, Merlin could hear the well known biting insults he was used to hearing from Arthur when annoyed. Despite the obvious rudeness, Merlin was amused. Dudley certainly wasn't, if his clenched fists and cold glare said anything. When Dudley threatened to punch Harry, Merlin was twitching in a desire to protect.

Harry only laughed softly. It was a familiar sound, but not one Arthur had ever made. With a snap of his wrist, Merlin knew that Harry was showing Dudley his wand. A clear threat if Merlin had ever seen once. The confrontation quickly increased in anger when Dudley mockingly brought up Cedric Diggory, the boy who died at the end of the last school year. As the air went colder than normal, Merlin started to shiver. Fear quickly replaced the cold, sneering anger on Dudley's face. Merlin looked at Harry, but the other boy seemed just as lost.

That was when they appeared. Two swooping Dementors that drove down straight at Harry and his cousin. Dudley immediately started to run, but one of the creatures chased after him. Causing the large boy to fall with a sickening bang. The other attacked Harry, as the boy fell backwards, dropping his wand. Merlin immediately threw off the Invisibility Cloak, pushing it into his robe pocket, to the notice of no one. However, just as he started to run towards the alleyway, Harry stood up with his wand in hand. Which was good, as when Merlin got closer he was struck with emotion. All he could see was Arthur dying, he could hear his last breaths and feel his blood beneath his hands. Stilling, Merlin tried to push those thoughts away but was unable to.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said, voice weak. That voice, Arthur's living, breathing voice was what brought Merlin back. A silver wisp burst out of Harry's wand. For a moment Merlin didn't think it was going to form anything, but slowly it did. Turning into a deer like creature, a stag if Merlin had to guess.

Still, the Dementor was only slightly pushed off. "Expecto Patronoum," Merlin said, voice loud and panicked. A silver dragon burst forth, helping the stag drive the Dementor back. Then he sent it down the alley, to where Dudley was cowering against the wall. Thankfully, he hadn't been kissed. As the Dementors fled, Harry slowly turned to look at Merlin with a shocked expression. Immediately the boy had his wand pointed straight at Merlin, moving closer to the centre of the alleyway so he could seemingly better protect his cousin.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. Even though Merlin was positive that he was being threatened, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed at finally hearing Harry's voice. That, at least, was exactly how he imagined it. Loud and clear, full of authority and confidence only Arthur could have. As well as the undercurrent of questioning, vulnerability that only Arthur managed to keep hidden. This was the boy Merlin had waited for, for over a thousand years. Speaking to him at last.

"I'm with Headmaster Dumbledore," Merlin said quickly. Harry paused, but kept his wand raised with a hesitant expression. "My name is Merlin Emrys. Rather awkwardly, I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I'm apart of the Order," he said, voice low. He couldn't sense anyone else in the area, except Dudley who seemed to be in shock, but it wouldn't do well to shout.

Harry paused, looking confused. He masked it quickly, gripping his wand tighter in his hand. "What Order?" he asked. Merlin stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean nobody has told you?" Merlin asked. Even the children at Grimmauld Place had some idea of what was going on, even if they weren't allowed to be apart of the meetings. Then there was Harry, who Merlin had just learned to be absolutely clueless.

"No," Harry said, sounding rather offended. "What's this Order? Is it the opposite of Death Eaters? To fight against them? Is that what's going on?" Harry said, voicing his questions in rapid succession. Merlin made several hushing gestures, hearing the raised tone in his voice. Harry close his mouth, biting his lip but still looked terribly frustrated.

"Come here, Harry," Merlin said, holding out his arm. Harry gave him a doubtful look. "I promise I'm not here to murder you or anything. I'm you're protector," Merlin said, voice sincere. It was what he had always done. Even when he was most frustrated with Arthur and his annoying, bratty qualities he still protected the then-prince from death. Truthfully, in the eyes of the prophecy and Old Religion, Merlin had been born to protect Arthur. Which was what he was going to continue doing.

Harry lowered his wand. "Fine," he muttered, practically to himself. "If I die, I die," he started to walk towards Merlin, but paused to glance back at his cousin, who was still shaking on the ground. Moving as if to walk towards him, Merlin hurried past. He lifted Dudley up, making the boy weightless with a muttered incarnation behind Dudley's wide shoulders, ducking his head to cover his glowing eyes.

Harry moved as if to help, but Merlin shook his head. Harry looked uncertain, but walked towards Merlin's other side in acquiesce. They walked down the street, likely looking rather strange to anyone peaking out their curtains. Thankfully, number four wasn't incredibly far down the road. The walk was slow and Dudley's quiet whimpers unnerved even Merlin in the otherwise silent night. When they did make it to number four they were interrupted by a small popping noise from just behind him. Harry whirled around, wand raised, and Merlin glanced behind him wondering what was going to appear now. Sighing in relief, Merlin saw that it was only Mundungus, who was watching them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"They were attacked by Dementors," Merlin told him, voice sharp. Harry, understanding that Merlin recognized Mundungus, lowered his wand. "Inform Dumbledore. I'll stay with Harry, alright?" he said.

Mundungus nodded. "Gottcha," he said, and quickly disapparated. Merlin continued pulling Dudley up the steps, gesturing for Harry to open the door. He did so, quickly hurrying inside. Once they were inside, Merlin released Dudley, who swayed for several seconds before doubling over and vomiting onto the floor. Making several painfully loud gagging noises. Merlin took several steps away, up onto the stairs and pulled Harry up with him.

Petunia, who had heard the noise, hurried into the room with a horrified look on her face. "Darling," she said, quickly going up to Dudley, ignoring the sickness on the floor and easily darting around it to put her hands on her son's shoulders. "What happened? Can you speak?" she said, voice frantic.

Vernon followed her, looking equally concerned. Merlin would find this heartwarming if it wasn't for the fact that this same man had his hands around Harry's throat only a few hours ago. Purple bruise marks still shined from Harry's pale, long neck.

"Dudley, what happened? Was it the food? Were you mugged? Do I need to call the police?" Vernon said, his hands hovering like he wasn't sure what to do with them.

Dudley raised a shaking hand, and pointed a pale finger behind him parents. Straight at Harry, who was giving his cousin an incredulous look. Petunia and Vernon both turned, with furious eyes directed towards Harry. It only took them a second to notice Merlin's presence just behind him, then the fury turned into fear. Vernon even took a large step away from him, almost stepping into the sick and just managing to avoid it. Petunia pushed herself closer to her son, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

It was Vernon who spoke first. "I will not have anymore freaks in my home, no I will not, sir. Fix my son at once, and then get out. Take the boy with you, too, good riddance," Vernon said. His voice was at a near shout, his thundering presence full of assumed self-righteous anger. Only the shakiness showed his fear. Even without that Merlin would not have allowed him to be intimidated. Vernon calmed only when Petunia reached out, putting a shaking hand on his shoulder. The other still supporting her quivering son.

"I have done nothing," Merlin said, giving them both an incredibly cool look. "This was the work of Dementors. I will not be leaving with the possibility of them returning. Nor will Harry," he said, and walked further up the steps.

"Wait," that was Petunia's voice. Merlin turned and stared down at her. She was giving him a near desperate look. "How can I help my son?" she demanded.

Merlin cast a glance at Dudley, not feeling very compassionate at the moment. Still, Merlin spoke. "He's in shock. Dementors force you into reliving your worst memories, over and over again. I suggest a cold glass of water, some chocolate, and then sleep. He'll be fine," Merlin said.

With that, Merlin pulled Harry up the stairs and onto a short hallway. Glancing around, Merlin looked towards Harry to guide the rest of way. Harry brought him towards a closed door, opening it to reveal his bedroom. It was nothing like the one he had at the castle in Camelot. Much smaller, with only the bare necessity of furniture. A bird cage sat on top of his wardrobe, empty at the moment. Clothes and book were strewn carelessly across the floor. The bed was unmade, and his trunk lay open beneath the window with a broomstick held up beside it. Perhaps, Arthur's chambers would have looked like this without Merlin to clean up after him. After such an ordeal, the thought was both comforting and amusing.

Harry sat down on his bed, looking up at Merlin with narrowed eyes. He looked young for fifteen. Delicate looking, even with the harshness in his eyes. Maybe it was his frail frame, or everything that Merlin knew about him that gave Harry such a look. Merlin knew now that Harry recalled nothing of his past memories. That was the most likely scenario, but it still hurt to admit it. Maybe Harry would recover his memories in time, maybe not. Either way he was still King Arthur, the Once and Future King who had returned to Camelot after over a thousand years.

"Are you going to explain to me what's going on now?" Harry demanded. There was a harshness in his voice as well, but Merlin couldn't bring himself to be amused at his teenage anger. Harry had a right to be upset, and Merlin never did like it when Arthur was genuinely angry with him.

"I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say," Merlin admitted, deciding to be honest about that. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you about the Order. That was a mistake on my part. Really, if it wasn't for the Dementor attack, I wouldn't be able to speak to you at all," he said. That was possibly the only good thing that came from this. Since it allowed Merlin to finally hear Arthur's voice after a thousand years.

"So you've been spying on me," Harry said, looking affronted.

"Only today," Merlin said quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that suggested he found Merlin's comment to be ludricious. It was a familiar look, causing Merlin to duck his head and flush slightly.

"So someone else from the Order was spying on me yesterday. Wonderful," he said, kicking his feet into the air and falling backwards onto his bed. He was still looking at Merlin, thankfully. There was less anger on his face, as well.

"True," Merlin said, understanding where Harry was coming from. He would feel rather uncomfortable if someone had been spying on him without his notice. Before Merlin had a chance to say anything else, possibly in reassurance, an owl flew in through the opened window. Landing on the bed beside Harry, it dropped a sealed letter on the bed before soaring away again. Merlin doubted that was Harry's own owl.

Harry stared after it in confusion, before glancing down at the sealed letter. His eyes widened, and he sat up in a hurried motion. Opening the letter quickly, Harry stared at it with betrayed eyes. Furiously, he tossed the letter onto the ground and stared up at Merlin hatefully.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, voice gentle. Harry only just seemed to be calming, now he seemed to be in even more of a frenzy.

"I've been expelled," Harry said thickly. "For underage sorcery," he looked angry, like he was ready to find an actual reason to be expelled. Merlin couldn't believe such a ridiculous law existed, and stared at Harry with a horrible feeling in his gut. Harry couldn't be expelled, that was impossible.

Dropping to his knees, Merlin moved closer to the bed so he could put his hands on Harry's shoulder. Harry wasn't crying, but there was a stillness to his body that worried Merlin. He found those dark green eyes, and held them with his own. "I won't let you be expelled," Merlin told him with the utmost seriousness. "I will do everything within my capabilities to see you returned to Hogwarts. You had a good reason to use magic, and were well within your rights. Do you believe me?" Merlin asked him.

Harry looked unsure, but he still nodded in agreement. "Are you actually my Defence Professor?" he asked, turning away from Merlin so he could lay down again. Merlin pulled away and nodded. Harry laughed, but it lacked amusement.

"My last one tried to murder me," Harry said, giving him a cautious look.

"I'll resist the temptation," Merlin muttered lowly, causing Harry to smile a little more genuinely.

"Well, Professor Lupin saved me from Dementors, too. He was my favourite, so maybe you'll be fine," Harry said. Merlin smiled, and was about to respond, but he was once again interrupted by owls. Merlin stared at the two tweedy birds in annoyance. If they had similar ridiculous sentiments such as the last one had, Merlin was going to burn the letters, possibly the birds as well. Nothing would stop him.

Harry answered these ones slower than the last. He looked over the words slowly. Closing the first one and doing the same with the other. He looked up at Merlin, and did not seem as furious or as upset as before.

"I'm not expelled," Harry said slowly. This didn't sound very good to Merlin, despite the words. "Instead I have a hearing the twenty-fourth of August to determine my sentence," he said this last word in a harsh, sarcastic tone.

Merlin rolled his eyes in agreement. "They can't convict you, they don't have a proper basis. You used magic to protect yourself, as well as your cousin, that's perfectly legal," Merlin said. Harry nodded in agreement, before biting his lip and turning his head away.

"You have to go," he said. Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Harry continued on. "The other letter was from Sirius. They want to speak to you. They, being the Order I'm assuming. Where, being whatever secretive place everyone is but me," he said, sounding annoyed, again. Merlin gave him a sympathetic look, before standing from the floor.

"Not for long," Merlin said, voice grim. "I'll request to have someone come get you soon. Is that what you want?" Harry looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and nodded in quick agreement.

Merlin smiled, not fully sure how he would manage it. For Arthur, however, Merlin would make the attempt.

"I'll see you as soon as possible, then. Have a good sleep, Harry," Merlin said. Harry said a soft goodbye before Merlin apparated, appearing just outside the door of Grimmauld Place. Knocking on the door, Merlin readied himself for a confrontation. One he might not be entirely prepared for.


End file.
